Class Rivals
by Sofia2015
Summary: Angelica Pickles and her cousin Sofia Kingston are very much alike-and that's the problem. They're both bossy and Daddy's little princesses, and they know how to get what they want. When Sofia and her family temporarily move in, the two girls waste no time in clashing heads. It's the ultimate brat battle-and class hasn't even started yet me&AnimationNut are co-writing this story
1. Chapter 1

me& : AnimationNut do not own Sofia the First, Rugrats, or the show PB&J Otter.

**Class Rivals**

_Chapter 1: Moving_

One day, Tommy Pickles and his friends were in their playpen. They were starting a conversation about everyday things until Angelica went on one of her bratty rampages, tearing up their toys and bossing them around.

Nothing unusual.

Later on, Charlotte received a phone call from her younger sister Miranda from Paris, saying that she and her husband Roland were coming to visit her along with her daughter Amber, son James, and their younger daughter Sofia who was Angelica's age. Charlotte hadn't seen Miranda since she and Roland had moved, and she was happy to hear from her after so many years.

Charlotte got excited when she told Drew Pickles and her daughter, Angelica that her sister is coming to visit from Paris along with her husband and kids. Angelica wasn't sure how to take the news, as she was actually afraid of her cousin. Sofia could be a bit bossier than her; not to mention that she was a spoiled little rich girl that always got whatever she wanted.

Nothing at all like the blonde Pickles girl.

Charlotte decided to make plans to throw a party for her sister and her family when they got home.

Tommy and the rest of the gang saw Angelica looking upset. Tommy asked Angelica what was wrong and Angelica just snapped at him to go away.

They decided that since Chuckie was the only one that could talk to Angelica, he asked her, "What is going on?"

Angelica said, "Okay my cousin Sofia is coming for a visit. She is worse than me." Ignoring their looks of shock at such a thought, she continued. "She always bosses me around and her older sister and brother don't ever stop her from breaking my toys. She makes a mess, and makes me miserable. It happened often when we were real little, so I guess that's why when I boss you babies around." Her face screwed up in annoyance. "They are coming today."

_Meanwhile in Paris_

"Rollie, I know Amber and James are happy to be moving to the U.S.A."

Roland looked at his wife with a skeptical glance. "Yes, but they're used to constant moving. We needed to for my business. But Sofia loves it here. How can we tell her that we're staying in a country that she doesn't know too well?"

"We'll take it slow, how about that?" Miranda suggested. "Say we're visiting her aunt, uncle and cousin for the summer and take it from there. If it proves to be a problem, then we'll deal with it when we reach that road."

Roland gave an accepting nod, Miranda added, "But I won't sit idly, either. I'll look at the pre-schools in the area while we're at my sisters. It'll take us a while to find our own house, anyway."

"Alright, Miranda." Roland checked his watch. "We better tell our little princess the news before her show starts. You know how intense she gets when those otters come on."

Together they went to deliver the news to Sofia.

The brunette lounged on her bed, an uncertain expression decorating her face upon hearing the 'summer plans'. "Mom do we really have to go to see cousin Angelica?"

Having heard this question before, Miranda said, "Yes, Sofia, and I want you to be on your best behavior." She turned to the doorway, where the twins Amber and James were peeking curiously in. "That means you two as well. And Sofia, we're not going to throw any fits. No breaking toys or being mean to your cousins and their friends. If hear about any misbehavior, you will be punished."

"It's Angelica that always starts everything with me," she protested.

"Miranda, Sofia is only 4 years old," soothed Roland. "It's just a phase she is going through. Amber and James went through the same thing at her age. I am sure once Sofia starts pre-school, she will grow out of it."

"Rollie, three of our nannies already quit because of Sofia's behavior."

Roland grinned. "Amber and James had at least five nannies quit on us both when they were Sofia's age."

Miranda gave a sigh of acceptance. "If you say so."

The parents left to begin the packing process, and the twins went into the living room, where the television was blaring Sofia's favorite show. Just as the brunette girl walked in, however, James changed the channel to an action cartoon.

"I was going to watch that!" Sofia snapped, annoyed.

James rolled his eyes. "Not this again. You hog the television all the time. Guess what? It's my turn."

"But I _always _watch T.V. at 10:30 in the morning. It's _my _T.V. time!"

"Too bad, so sad."

Hearing the sounds of the argument, Miranda came in and said, "What is going on, kids?"

"Mom, James changed the channel while I was watching PB&J Otter!"

"First of all, she didn't even get to see a second of it-she only _intended _to watch it. Second, shouldn't she get to packing? Amber and I already put in some effort."

"No need for that," said Roland quickly as he entered the living room. "She is only four. Amber, James, you both are eight. You know how to pack. Do it for your sister."

James protested, "But Dad!"

"No buts, James," said Roland sternly. "Now we still need both of you to pack your sister's things. It won't be long before we are off."

"Daddy…my show. I don't want to miss it," implored Sofia. "They'll have it where we're going, for the summer right?"

"I'm sure they will."

Sofia relaxed. "Okay Dad"

Roland smiled as he and Miranda left. "That's my little princess."

"That's my little princess," Amber mocked sourly before following her brother to Sofia's room.

Once by herself, Sofia said, "Now…how can I make Angelica look like the bad one so I can get cookies and time with my Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew…" she mused thoughtfully as she watched her show.

When it came to Angelica, they had a rivalry that had started before they were even born.

…

The departure date finally arrived, and the family of five were currently on a plane for the states. Sofia looked out the window impatiently, but all she could see were fluffy white clouds. "Daddy, Mommy, are we there yet?"

"No, sweetheart," answered Roland idly, eyes glued to a magazine.

Sofia huffed and slouched back against the seat. She was tired of playing with her toys which was on floor under Amber's feet. She started kicking her feet against the chair in front of her.

An old man turned and said to them, "Do you mind?"

Amber flinched at the annoyed tone and hastily grabbed hold of Sofia's feet. "Sorry about my little sister, sir. This is her first plane trip."

"Let go of my feet, Amber!"

"No, Sofia, and if you kick one more time I will tell Mom about this. How does punishment sound?"

Sofia scowled. "Okay, okay…Mama's Girl."

Amber took no offense from this. "I am not a Mama's girl; I just happen to know better."

"Yeah right!" she muttered under her breath, a pout on her face.

Amber rolled her eyes. "If you're bored, why don't we have a tea party with the tea set I got you for your birthday last year?"

Sofia arched a small brow. "You mean the scratched up hand-me-down? If I'm going to play tea party, it'll be with a brand new one out of the box."

The blonde didn't bother to argue. "The cloud game, then?"

"For two year olds," returned Sofia.

Miranda leaned across the aisle to speak to her youngest daughter. "It's time for your nap, Sofia."

With wide, innocent eyes, Sofia pleaded, "Please no nap."

"Then look at your book and stop arguing with your sister."

Deflating slightly, Sofia said, "Yes Mom." She bent down and grabbed a random picture book from off the floor and glared at her sister, who smirked smugly.

Three painfully boring hours later, they arrived at Charlotte and Drew's house. After all the luggage was piled in the living room, they worked out the sleeping arrangements.

"Charlotte, where will your family sleep?" Drew asked, a bit sheepish. He supposed they should have figured this out a few days ago.

Charlotte pursed her lips in thought. "Well, Sofia and Amber can share Angelica's bedroom and Fluffy can sleep in the basement since Miranda told me on the phone that Roland is allergic to cats."

Angelica's eyes grew wide. "But Mommy, Daddy, Fluffy is _my _cat! And why can't Sofia and Amber sleep outside? In a tent?"

Charlotte frowned. "Angelica that isn't nice. Sofia and Amber are sharing your room. James will have a guest room, and Miranda and Roland can have our room. You and me can sleep downstairs."

Sofia shot a smug look at her cousin and Angelica fumed. "Great…another stupid baby," she hissed to Cynthia, who was clutched in her grip.

"We're the same age," reminded Sofia, who had overheard. "So if I'm a baby, so are you."

"Guess what? I was born first. This is my house. I was here first. I'm in charge." Angelica glowered at her cousin. "And if you don't like it, tough luck!"

Pigs would fly before Angelica Pickles allowed herself to get out-bossed by her cousin


	2. Chapter 2

_Me and AnimationNut do not own Sofia the First or Rugrats._

**Class Rivals**

_Chapter 2: Reluctant Adjustments_

Lips pursed into a thin line, Angelica led her brunette cousin up the stairs and to her bedroom. Sofia sauntered past the blonde and surveyed the room with a frown. "I can't sleep in here."

Although she didn't want to, Angelica managed to bite out, "Why not?"

"The walls are yellow," said Sofia with a soft scoff. "Babies sleep in yellow rooms. Not four-year olds. And what is _that_?"

Her eyes zeroed in on the Cynthia doll reclining against a puffy pillow. Angelica resisted the urge to rush to her most prized possession. "That's Cynthia."

"I am not sleeping with a broken doll that hardly has any hair," added Sofia.

"Any problems, girls?" Miranda asked, coming up behind the pair.

"Sofia doesn't want to sleep in this room. She thinks it's babyish," said Angelica sweetly.

"Well, Sofia, I'm afraid that's too bad. I happen to think this room is very nice, and you will be sleeping here."

Sofia pouted, but said nothing more. There were few rooms in the Pickles household, and so her options were very limited. She would have to make-do.

"Anyway," continued Miranda. "I came up here because Amber told me that you were being troublesome on the plane. You know better than to kick seats."

"But-"

"No buts. Did you or did you not behave that way?"

"Yes," admitted Sofia, tiny fists clenching in anger. She may have been Daddy's little girl, but Amber was Mommy's special girl. And she didn't like it one bit.

"You're not off to a good start. Behaving rudely in public and giving your cousin a hard time when she's trying to be nice and share. Five minute time out, in the corner, no talking."

"But-!"

She was once again cut off by her mother. "Ten minutes. Do you want to try for fifteen?"

Practically feeling the smugness radiating from her cousin, Sofia went over to a corner and plopped down, tucking her knees to her chest and glaring at the wall.

_Later_

Stu and Didi arrived later on to greet Charlotte's sister and her family. "Hey Charlotte, Drew," greeted Stu as he stepped into the house. "Hi Angelica." He caught sight of the small brunette hovering near her father. "Who is this cute little girl?"

"Didi and Stu, ,meet my little sister Miranda and her family," introduced Charlotte. "The blonde dynamo over there is her husband, Roland. These are their kids, Amber and James, and little Sofia."

"Twins, eh?" Stu grinned at the pair. "I know some of those."

"It's not as fun as most people think," dismissed Amber with a smile. James rolled his eyes and elbowed her playfully.

"I'll help get the food ready for the kids," offered Didi. "We brought some groceries."

"There was a sale," added Stu.

"That would be lovely." Miranda smiled. "We'll help. Play nice, Sofia."

"Sure, Mommy."

The grown-ups disappeared outside and Sofia grinned. "Time for some cookies!"

She hurried into the kitchen, knowing she didn't have much time. Angelica followed, arms crossed. She watched as her cousin clambered onto a chair to get to the cookie jar resting in the middle of the table. "Leave it."

Sofia shot a glare down to her. "No. They're mine."

She promptly ate two in rapid succession, crumbs dusting down her dress. Angelica smiled lazily at the sound of approaching adult footsteps. "Whatever you want."

Also hearing the footsteps, Sofia hastily climbed down and rushed out of the kitchen, looking for something to clean off the crumbs before she got caught. Angelica snickered but before she could celebrate her victory, Charlotee entered and spotted her daughter near the cookie jar.

"Angelica, you know very well not to have cookies before meals."

"But-!"

"I don't want to hear it. Go!"

Scowling, the blonde stormed from the kitchen, grumbling under her breath.

…

Later on, the Pickles and the Kingstons decided to take the children to a local toy store. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi were loaded into Drew's van while Charlotte and Miranda took James, Amber, Sofia and Angelica in Charlotte's car. Roland rode with Drew, and once they hit the toy store the kids went wild with glee.

Sofia and Angelica were immediately attracted to the toy aisle. "Look! It's the Cynthia Mansion!" Angelica exclaimed excitedly, plucking the pink package off of the shelf.

"Ooh! Barbie's Dream House!" Sofia squealed, snagging a different pink package.

"Can I get it, Mommy?" Angelica asked eagerly.

"Sure thing, darling," agreed Charlotte, patting her daughter's hair fondly.

"Daddy?" Sofia asked hopefully, blinking her eyes cutely.

"Sorry, Sofia," cut in Miranda. "But we don't quite have the money right now."

"But Mommy-"

"Put it back," instructed Miranda. "You can get something smaller."

"It comes with a doll and car-"

"I said no," said Miranda sternly.

"James got a new soccer ball and Amber got a book. Why don't you get something small like that?" Roland suggested.

"No! I want this doll house!" Sofia wailed, clutching the toy tightly. It wasn't fair, that Angelica could get what she wanted and she couldn't.

"Sofia-"Miranda started angrily, but Drew interrupted.

"We'll get it for her, Miranda. Consider it a welcome present."

"Thank you," Sofia managed to say, though she did not feel entirely satisfied. She had not managed to convince her parents to buy it for her, and by the way Angelica was smirking, she knew it too.

As they paid for their items and left, the babies happily speaking of their adventure, Sofia noticed a poster taped to the door. It was a sign advertising the auditions for a child role in Barney and Friends.

_Hmmm._

They dropped the babies off and made it home. Sofia lingered in the living room, unpacking her new toy, while Angelica skipped off to her room. She threw open the door and collapsed on her bed with a wicked laugh.

"Cynthia, Sofia may be as bratty as I am, but I'm the one who gets what I want. This might not be so bad after all."

"Cynthia's not real."

Angelica glanced up to see Sofia in the doorway, a glare on her face. She had heard what the blonde said, and wasn't happy.

"She's my best friend."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, baby."

"Hey, it's more than you can say. You don't have a best friend at all." Angelica got up and approached the girl. "You're here, all alone, with no one to play with except yourself. You don't like playing with babies, your siblings don't like you, and I'm never gonna play with you. You're all alone."

With that, Angelica skipped out, leaving behind a trembling Sofia, blue eyes glinting with anger and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me and AnimationNut do not own Sofia the First or Rugrats or PB&J Otter._

**Class Rivals**

_Chapter 3: Who's the Worst?_

Late into the night, Amber was disturbed by a soft _trunk_. As she was not a terribly heavy sleeper, the noise caused Her to roll over in curiosity. The air mattress she shared with Sofia was rather empty, considering that her sister was no longer there. With an annoyed grunt, Amber sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sofia?" she whispered softly, as to not awake Angelica.

When she didn't receive an answer, she crept into the darkness, her hands hovering over the light switch. Just before she flicked it on, she noticed that one of the suitcases was missing from their stack against the wall, and quickly put two and two together. "Oh, great."

Quietly as she could, she went downstairs, her yellow nightgown skimming her ankles. She reached the kitchen entry and saw Sofia reaching for the backdoor handle, her purple suitcase clutched in one hand. But before she could say anything, Drew entered the kitchen from the second entrance, and the blonde shrunk back a bit.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked gently, seeing the spooked look on the girl's face. He knew that Sofia wasn't aware that their stay in the states was permanent, and knew he had to keep quiet about it for now.

Sofia bit her lip. "I want to go back home. I want to go to France."

"Ah. I see." Turning his head slightly, he whisper-called, "Charlotte, go wake your sister."

Charlotte poked her head into the kitchen curiously, but at her husband's pointed look, she went to wake Miranda.

"Your mother will be down shortly. Then you can talk with her, okay?"

Sofia nodded, though her heart sunk. She didn't quite know what she wanted to accomplish, though she figured that if she left, her family would have to follow. But if she had to talk to anyone, she wished it was her father. Miranda wasn't easily charmed into abiding by her whims.

Which meant she wasn't going back to France anytime soon.

Aware that their mother wouldn't be happy with Sofia's attempted disappearing act, Amber hurried to the staircase, catching Charlotte before she could disappear up. "Mom was really tired. I can help instead," she assured.

Charlotte studied the girl thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright. You are her sister."

They entered the kitchen and everyone settled down around the kitchen table. Sofia reluctantly sat beside her sister and eyed her. "Where's Mom?"

"I'm going to talk to you instead. What's wrong? What happened?"

Sofia stared at the wooden table, Angelica's words swirling around her mind. _You're here, all alone, with no one to play with except yourself. You don't like playing with babies, your siblings don't like you…_

"I don't want to stay here," she said. "I want to go home."

"What's wrong?" Amber pressed.

"Why don't we have some milk and cookies?" Drew suggested and gathered four glasses and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He got some milk from the fridge and filled the glasses up.

"Now, honey, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"You hate me," said Sofia softly.

Surprise crossed Drew's face. "Where did you hear that Sofia?"

"Angelica's She said that I'm all alone, with no one to play with except myself. My own siblings don't even like me."

Eyes wide, Amber knew that James needed to be present in order to soothe Sofia's worries. While they thought their younger sister was a brat, they didn't hate her. "I'll be right back."

She got up from the table and disappeared out of the kitchen.

"No, sweetheart, that's not true. Your sister and brother love you a lot."

"I think I need to have a talk with Angelica first thing in the morning," muttered Drew under his breath, genuinely baffled that his daughter would say such cruel things.

Amber made it to where James was sleeping in the guest room. She shook him awake roughly, and blue eyes stared up at her groggily. "Wassamatter?"

"We have a problem," hissed Amber.

Frowning, James woke up a little more. "What's wrong?"

"Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Drew and I caught Sofia trying to leave. She thinks we hate her and was trying to get back home. To _France_."

Miranda appeared in the doorway before James could respond. "Amber, what are you doing in here? And where's your sister?"

"Downstairs with Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Drew," answered Amber.

"Why?"

"Er…she tried to go home."

Eyes wide, Miranda motioned for the twins to follow her and they trooped downstairs. Kneeling in front of her youngest child, Miranda asked softly, "Why did you try to leave, sweetheart?"

"I don't have anyone to play with here. Ruby and Jade are in France, and we have the best playtimes. Here, I'm all alone in a dumb yellow bedroom."

"You're not alone," insisted Amber. "And James and I don't hate you."

"Definitely not," agreed James. "We'll have a great time here. Together."

Sofia studied them hesitantly. "Promise?"

With a smile, Amber settled a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Promise."

…

It was around one in the morning when Sofia awoke again. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to sleep without her parents tonight (because she still believed Angelica's words a little bit) she made sure she didn't disturb Amber's slumber before heading to her aunt and uncle's bedroom, where her parents were sleeping on a large air mattress against the wall. They were speaking softly with each other, and the girl crept over, listening.

"We're going to have to do something about our living arrangement," said Miranda. "Sofia isn't happy, and I don't think she's getting along too well with her cousin."

"Give them time," soothed Roland. "They'll get along in time."

Sofia could not help but pipe up. "No way, Daddy."

Surprised, Roland looked at his daughter. "Sofia, you should be in bed!" He got up, picked her up into his arms and carried her to Angelica's room. He eyed the color of the walls with a slight smile. "You're mother said you didn't like the colour of this room. I have to say I agree."

"Can't I sleep with you?" Sofia pleaded as she was set down beside her sister, who seemed to be in a rare deep slumber.

"I know you miss your old room, but right now this is where you sleep. No more getting out of bed."

"Okay," said Sofia softly, turning around and curling up against the pillow, thinking wistfully of the wonderful land that was France.

…

When the sun shone brightly in the sky above, Angelica stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the air mattress, where her cousins were absent. The blonde climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, where she found Sofia happily eating a bowl of Cynthia Puffs, her favorite cereal. Frowning, she grabbed the box off of the counter and gave it a shake. It was empty.

"Where's my cereal?" she demanded.

Sofia looked at her with innocent eyes. "Oops. I ate the rest of it! I thought you already had some."

"You know I didn't," snapped Angelica.

"Angelica, calm down," ordered Charlotte. She pulled a box of Reptar Crunch out of the cupboard and handed it to her daughter. "You can have some of this. Your father wants to talk to you later."

"Why?" Angelica asked nervously, detecting the stern tone.

"You'll see," was all Charlotte said before pulling out her cell phone and making a call.

Annoyed, Angelica poured cereal into her bowl and ate. Sofia finished off her own breakfast and skipped into the living room to watch some television. Amber and James were on the couch, lazily staring at the screen.

The blonde girl caught sight of her brunette sister. "Sofia, you didn't sleep much last night. Go back to bed for a while."

"But it's morning! I can't sleep during the morning!" Sofia protested.

"It's just a little morning nap," persuaded Amber. "Besides, you can get cranky if you don't get enough rest."

"I do not," pouted Sofia. "Besides, it's a new episode of PB&J Otter."

It was then Angelica entered the room, plucking the remote from the couch and changing the channel. Amber and James exchanged annoyed glances, but didn't say anything.

"Hey!" Sofia snapped, not one for keeping silent. "I was going to watch my show!"

Angelica shrugged uncaringly, remote tight in her grip. Sofia stared at the show, which was Miss Carol's Happy House. "That's for babies. Besides, Mommy says I can't watch it because Miss Carol teaches bad words."

The blonde flinched, recalling her mistake that cost the children television host her job. "PB&J Otter is for babies too," she returned. "They're so playful it's annoying. Now be quiet."

"Don't talk to my sister like that," snapped Amber.

Angelica ignored her, which only irritated the girl more. Sofia stomped her foot. "I was here first!"

"Don't care," shot back Angelica.

"I'm glad Sofia doesn't watch that," spoke James. "Carol isn't exactly the best role model for kids, she swore on television and she's a Cow."

"The bad word was one time," said Angelica through gritted teeth. "Now _be quiet._"

When the arguing increased in volume, Charlotte entered the room, cell phone away from her ear. "What's going on?"

"I want to watch my show!" Sofia cried.

"So do I!" Angelica whined.

Charlotte put her hands against her hips. "I see we can't wait for your father to get home from work. Angelica, to your room."

"But why?"

"Now!"

Scowling, Angelica shoved the remote into Sofia's hands and stormed up to her room. She dropped onto her bed, arms crossed as she waited.

Eventually Charlotte entered with a sever frown. "Your new toy is going back to the store and there's no television for a week."

"But why?" Angelica wailed.

"You've been extremely mean to your little cousin lately. Those mean words you said to her, about her being alone, was out of line. You will apologize to her, but don't bother if you don't mean it."

The doorbell sounded, drawing her attention away. "Stay here," she ordered before disappearing.

_That's just great, _Angelica thought, smacking her pillow. _I really, really don't like Sofia. She gets me in trouble._

In fact, she was certain she hated her cousin. But she was always told that it wasn't good to hate, so she didn't admit it out loud.

Downstairs, Charlotte was greeting Lucy and her daughter Susie. "I'm so sorry for dropping in like this, but I was hoping Susie could play with Angelica for a while."

"She can certainly stay," agreed Charlotte. "But Angelica's on a bit of a punishment right now. You can run up and say hi quickly, if you'd like."

Nodding, Susie scampered upstairs. Seeing that Charlotte was stressed, Lucy set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, I'm so stressed right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Could we talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure," agreed Lucy.

Charlotte glanced in the living room as she passed, seeing Sofia's eyes glued to the screen. They entered the kitchen and sat around the table. "So what's wrong?"

"My sister and her husband are moving to the States from France with their kids. The youngest doesn't know this is a permanent stay. She thinks they're visiting for the summer. Until they feel the time is right they're keeping it a secret from her. They're checking out the schools today. I'm the babysitter. It's not easy, since Angelica is refusing to get along with their youngest, Sofia."

The little brunette appeared in the doorway then. "Aunt Charlotte? Could I go play with the babies?" she asked softly. It was something she wouldn't normally ask, but she knew that she needed to start making friends somewhere. And they seemed to be a fun bunch when they were at the toy store together, so she thought she'd give it a shot.

Relief filled Charlotte. If Sofia and Angelica were separated, then there wouldn't be too much trouble. "I'll give Didi a call and see if it's okay. Come with me. Lucy, would you like to stay for a bit?"

"I have a half hour to spare," agreed Lucy. "If all is good, I'll stay here while you run her over. I can put some coffee on for us."

"Thank you, Lucy. Sofia, why don't you get dressed?"

Nodding furiously, Sofia raced upstairs, but halted in front of Angelica's bedroom door when she heard her cousin and another girl talking.

"Well," the unfamiliar voice was saying, "maybe now you'll know what it's like to be bossed around. If you don't like, then think of how the others feel when you do it to them."

"You think I'm bad?" Angelica snapped. "Sofia plays dirty. Insulting my stuff, my Cynthia, my room, and she's way bossier than me. She's always getting away with stuff. She's so annoying. I can't wait until she leaves."

"Maybe I boss you around for a reason."

Angelica and an African-American girl turned around to stare at her. "What?" Angelica hissed.

"You have a mommy who gives you whatever you want, _and _a daddy who does the same thing."

"So what? You boss me around because you're jealous?"

"I'm sorry, Angelica."

The blonde stared at her for a moment. "Save it."

Susie rolled her eyes, exasperated. "She apologized to you."

Angelica flung her hands in the air. "I don't care! Since we were babies, she's always been picking on me and making my life miserable. Now she's here, and I lost my new toy and I'm in trouble. I don't like her. I don't like her at all."

Sofia trembled in anger. "Actually, I'm not sorry. You're bossy who plays with dumb baby toys and probably sucks her thumb!"

"Grew out of that when I was two," returned Angelica, not fazed.

"Well, I'm going to get to go have fun with some friends!"

"What friends?" Angelica shot back. "You mean the babies? You'll fit right in."

"I'm not a baby I can count to eleven!"

"Prove it."

Sofia immediately rattled off the numbers and Susie arched an eyebrow, impressed. "She really can. What now, Angelica?"

"Count to eleven for me, Susie," the blonde ordered, as she herself only knew half of numbers.

Rolling her eyes, Susie complied. Sofia scowled. "You didn't even count!"

"No, but I got someone else to do it for me. That's just as good."

"At least I don't watch Miss Carol. That's baby stuff."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "You already said that. Get some new insults, sister. Let me be very clear. I don't want you here. I don't like you. Now get out, and don't let the door hit you."

Tears welling up, Sofia bolted. Susie shook her head in disappointment. "Angelica, I think it's _you _who's the bossy one. Sofia's the nice _and _fun one to be around."

As she took off after Sofia, she missed the pleased smirk on the blonde's face, her criticism taken as a compliment.

At the sound of the sobs, Charlotte appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Sofia? What's wrong?"

"I don't like it here," sobbed Sofia. "I wanna go home."

Sensing the reason for the girl's renewed desire for home, Charlotte asked. "What happened?"

At his sister's cries, James peered around the doorframe. "What's up?"

"Angelica hates me."

"Why do you think that?"

"She says mean things. She attacked me."

"No she didn't," Susie said instantly. "She's lying."

"I am not!"

"You are too. I was there. Angelica didn't even touch you."

Charlotte called her daughter's name, and the girl appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Did you say mean things and hit your cousin?"

"No," said Angelica immediately. "She's just trying to get me in trouble."

"I'm not!" Sofia yelled. "They were picking on me!"

"I didn't do anything!" Susie snapped.

"She didn't," backed up Angelica. "Mommy, when does Susie pick on anyone?"

Charlotte had to agree to that. Susie was a very good kid, and didn't cause trouble. "Sofia, it's not right to tell stories to get others in trouble. Angelica, back to your room. Susie, I suppose you can stay with her. Angelica, you will stop saying mean things to your cousin, alright?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Alright. Susie, your mother will watch you for a little bit while I bring Sofia to Tommy's house."

She disappeared from the entrance hall with Sofia in tow. Susie joined Angelica at the top of the stairs, a frown on her face. "You're right. She _is _worse than you."

"Told you." Angelica crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," apologized Susie.

The blonde smiled, relieved at her new ally in the face of her dumb cousin. "Apology accepted. Will you help me stand against her?"

"I guess best friends have to stick together," conceded Susie.

And together they would stand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me and AnimationNut do not own Sofia the First or Rugrats._

**Class Rivals**

_Chapter Four: Back-to-School Blues_

Gripping her aunt's hand tightly, the two crossed the road from where Charlotte's car was parked. Approaching the front door, Charlotte rang the doorbell and in no time at all it opened.

"Hello, Charlotte. Hello, Sofia! The kids are in the living room, come right in," invited Didi, stepping aside.

"Be good," said Charlotte.

"I will," promised Sofia. She wasn't here to make trouble, at least not today. Angelica was in trouble and all she wanted was to play with someone who wouldn't necessarily argue with her.

Venturing into the living room, Sofia found the group of babies playing in the play pen. "Hi. Do you guys remember who I am?"

"Uh huh," said Tommy. "You're Sofia, Angelica's cousin but not my cousin."

"How's that work?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

"Dunno," responded Tommy.

"What are you guys playing?" questioned Sofia.

"Ball," said Phil, rolling the yellow ball to Lil.

Sofia wrinkled her nose. She had never been one for playing ball or sport related games. "I was thinking along the lines of hide and seek."

The babies exchanged glances. "Are you gonna skip numbers like Angelica does?" Lil asked carefully.

"No. I won't skip numbers."

"Alright," agreed Tommy.

Smiling, Sofia pressed her hands against her eyes and started to count. The four babies climbed out of the playpen and looked for a spot to hide. When Sofia reached eleven, she removed her hands and started her search.

She normally _did _skip numbers when playing the game, as well as doing the whole peeking-through-the-fingers. Jade and Ruby, her best friends back in France, never caught on. But she didn't feel the need to use such tactics in this game. They were only babies. It wouldn't be difficult to find them.

Lil and Phil were hiding behind the couch, Chuckie was behind the curtain and Tommy in the closet. "Wow!" exclaimed Tommy. "You're really good!"

"We've never been found that fast," said Chuckie in awe.

"You play a lot better than Angelica does," added Phil.

Sofia smiled modestly. "I'm just really good, I guess. How about we play again?"

The babies agreed, and the rest of the afternoon was spent playing hide and seek, with Sofia always emerging victorious.

_This isn't so bad, _thought Sofia. _I get to win, they do what I want if I'm really nice, and they keep saying how better I am than Angelica. _

Yeah, she could live with this.

…

Later in the afternoon, Charlotte and Miranda picked up Sofia from the Pickle household. "Did you have fun, dear?" asked Miranda.

"Uh-huh," said Sofia. "We played hide and seek."

Amber helped her sister into her car seat. The brunette noticed that while Charlotte was driving, Angelica wasn't in the car with them. It was just her and her siblings. "Where are we going?"

"Back to school shopping," answered Miranda. "Lucy is going to meet us at SuperCentral with Angelica and Susie."

Sofia resisted the urge to frown. Here she hoped she would be able to have a shopping trip without her cousin.

They reached the megastore and entered the air-conditioned building. Angelica and Susie were waiting with Lucy near the entrance. "Okay," said Lucy cheerfully. "Let's go get some school supplies."

After a few minutes of selecting colourful pencils and shaped erasers, Sofia felt boredom descend upon her. "Mom, can we go look at the toys?"

"We're not here for toys, Sofia. We're here for school supplies."

Something suddenly clicked with her and a frown crossed her face. "Why can't we get school supplies when we get home? We're leaving next week, aren't we?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "Sofia, honey, I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but we're staying here. Permanently."

Sofia couldn't breath. "What?"

"Your father and I are looking for our own house and we already enrolled you and your siblings in school. You'll have fun and make new friends, I promise."

"Jade and Ruby!" cried Sofia, tears welling up. "I told them I'd see them at school! They're going to expect me!"

"You can call them whenever you want," soothed Miranda. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. You'll have fun at Brighton Preschool."

"I want to go back home," said Sofia softly. "I don't want a new preschool with new kids."

"I'm sorry, Sofia. But this is home now. We'll visit Paris one day, but we have to settle in first."

Sofia couldn't believe. She wasn't going home, to the place she knew and loved, where she was the princess. She would be stuck here, probably in the same school as Angelica, being outdone and overshadowed, as the blonde had already made her claim.

"I hate you."

Twisting on her heel, Sofia stormed off, ignoring their calls for her to come back. She dodged grown-ups and shopping carts, her heart pounding in her chest and tears dripping down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair._

Having lost track of her daughter, Miranda snagged Amber by the hand. "James, you go look at the toy section. Amber, come with me."

"You got it." James took off.

"We'll meet up with you later," Miranda told Charlotte and Lucy.

As the two hurried in search of Sofia, Lucy shook her head. "Her reaction is understandable, but still unacceptable"

"It'll take her some time to get used to this life. She's used to private schools and nannies and a life of wealth. Amber and James made the choice to enroll at a public school, and Miranda decided it was the best option. It was cheaper and really not that different."

Miranda eventually caught up with Sofia near the clothes section. Grabbing her by the arm, she gave a firm yank. "Sofia Elizabeth Kingston, you will stop this."

Sofia could not help but flinch. It was never good when her full name was used.

"Amber, watch her."

Nodding, the blonde took hold of Sofia's hand as Miranda removed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Roland Kingston speaking, current houseguest of the Pickles family, who are currently not home. May I take a message?"

"Roland, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Sofia threw a fit. I had to tell her about our permanent move. I realize I should have done it at home, but we needed to do back to school shopping. Charlotte brought us over in her car, so I need you to come pick her up."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll deal with it."

Hanging up, Miranda slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Your father is coming to get you."

"Fine," muttered Sofia. She didn't want to go back to school shopping if it meant she wouldn't be going to school in Paris.

Roland arrived and he collected Sofia. "Young lady, you're in big trouble."

"For what?" snapped Sofia.

"For throwing a fit and running away from your mother."

"But it's not fair!" Sofia thumped the seat behind her in anger. "I don't want to stay here! I hate it here! You didn't even ask me! You lied to me!"

"We did what we thought was best. Now, why are so against living here?"

"My friends aren't here, I have to go to the same school as Angelica, and I bet it's a school where I can't wear a uniform."

"You'll enjoy wearing your own clothes to school."

"No, I won't. It'll feel like I'm wearing my play clothes to school but they'll actually be my good clothes. I'll get my lunch all over them and they'll get dirty. Plus, how am I supposed to know what class am I in?"

Back at her old private school, the colors of the uniforms differed by grade, so that the teachers would know who belonged to what class.

"I'm sorry, honey, but private school is expensive. This move isn't cheap, so we want to make sure we'll be able to afford it before I get settled in my new job. Woodbury School isn't an option this year."

"Bet that's where the movie stars go to school," grumbled Sofia.

"Plenty of movie stars goes to public school, though that's not something you should focus on. Next week, you will start Brighton Preschool. If your teacher has to call your mother or I telling us you're not behaving, then you will be sorry. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Sofia got out through gritted teeth.

They arrived at the Pickle household and they went inside. "No T.V., you're to go to bed an Hour early, and right now you're grounded to Angelica's room."

Not bothering with a response, Sofia stormed upstairs and into Angelica's room. She flopped down on the air mattress and cried.

Next week, she would be starting a new school, trapped in a class with the blonde tyrant that was her cousin and her best friend. It would be two against one.

In her moment of self-pity, she sincerely doubted she would stand a chance at making any friends with her cousin there to make her life miserable.


End file.
